Minimally invasive medical techniques are intended to reduce the amount of tissue that is damaged during invasive medical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and harmful side effects. Such minimally invasive techniques may be performed through natural orifices in a patient anatomy or through one or more surgical incisions. Through these natural orifices or incisions, clinicians may insert medical tools to reach a target tissue location. Minimally invasive medical tools include instruments such as therapeutic instruments, diagnostic instruments, and surgical instruments. Minimally invasive medical tools may also include imaging instruments such as endoscopic instruments. Imaging instruments provide a user with a field of view within the patient anatomy. Some minimally invasive medical tools and imaging instruments may be teleoperated or otherwise computer-assisted. In a teleoperational medical system, instruments may be difficult to see, whether due to small instrument size, proximity to the edge of the field of view, or obstruction by tissue. A clinician operating the teleoperational system may also have difficulty keeping track of which instruments are under which operator controls. Systems and methods are needed to provide a clinician with information about the instruments under the clinician's control to reduce the risk of clinician error.